Ginny's Boyfriend
by Math Chick
Summary: A story about Ginny and her boyfriend s . And how she really feels about her current boyfriend and the transition to her new boyfriend. Kind of a random plot...GW/NL NL/LL GW/HP
1. Time Alone

A/N - I have a plan for this story, but if I don't get a single good comment I won't persue it, so if you read this and like it, please review it so I know that someone likes my writing, if there is something that should be changed please let me know. It's not very long, but I can add more if you think it needs it.This beginning was inspired (also where my story is going) by a song by Emerson Hart called I wish the best for you.

Anyways, please read and review, I always love comments, and I don't get a lot, so if you read it please say at least that you read it. Thanks.

* * *

Class was dismissed and I ran up five flights of stairs to reach the common room to see him, because we both had no more classes until dinner. On my way upstairs I got funny looks, but I don't care, all I want to do is to see him.

"Oy, Ginny!" Fred called, "stop running! You're going to kill someone like that."

"Yeah, Ginny, you wouldn't wanna kill anyone right before their class. They could actually be passing!" called his twin. I stick my tongue out at my brothers and dash up the last three steps.

"Witherwings" I tell the portrait.

"There you are my dear," she says as she swings open. I dived through the hole and dashed up the ten stairs to the common room. I spoted him in the big armchair by the fire. There's no one else in the common room, because of the weather, but I dash over to behind the chair and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" I say.

"Ginny!" He says and I remove my hands from his eyes and place them on his cheeks. I bend down and kiss him on the nose.

"You guessed right, Nevie." I walked around and sit on the arm of the chair. "Watcha workin' on?"

"Potions." He said while wrinkling his nose. "I need to write eighteen inches for tomorrow."

I looked down at his paper and could see that he has less than five inches.

"What's it on?" I asked him.

"The uses of Gillyweed, how to obtain it, and how to use it in various potions."

"You should be good at that, Nevie, just pretend that it's for Professor Sprout. You always do good in her class."

The flattering worked. He smiled and with enlightenment began to write furiously. I kissed his forehead and said, "I'll be back in a few."

He noded then wrote faster. I went upstairs to the dormitory and fix my make-up. Then I brushed out my long, flaming red hair. My blue eyes were amplified by my hair, when my hair is perfect.

I checked myself in the mirror, applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and smiled. _Just as _he_ likes me._

When I arrived back down in the common room a few minutes later, Neville had a huge grin on his face as he dots his 'i' then puts his quill down.

"Look," he said, "it worked!"

I smiled then ran over to him and hugged him. He kissed my hair. "You smell good, as always."

"So do you Nevie. So do you."

We stood there for a while until the portrait swung open and a bunch of people stormed in complaining.

"I can't believe that he did that!"

"I f-ing hate Snape!"

"Why would he do that?!"

Someone did an impersonation of Snape, "The grounds are not to be walked on today. Go inside and do your homework before I assign you double what I did this morning!"

"Did anyone notice he only told the Gryffindors to come inside?"

"He's so unfair!"

"I hate him!"

"What happened guys?" Neville asked the lot, "Snape again?"

"Yes! That idiot only made the Gryffindors go inside!"

"We should go to Dumbledore!" some young 1st year called.

"But he's busy right now" piped up another first year.

"Come on Nevie," I said in his ear, "let's go find someplace more private."

We walked hand in hand to the portrait hole and he helped me through the hole (such a gentleman!) and we went to the grand staircases. On the third floor, we found an empty classroom. Or so we thought. I sat on a desk. He sat next to me, he was so shy, and it was very unlike him (or at least when he's with me). I held his hand and turned to him, I leaned in for the almost kiss, keeping my eyes on his; I hesitated then just as our lips were touching, we were interrupted.

"Ohhhh… Ickle sixies are gettin' at it! Peeves should tell Filch he should!" (A/N-Peeves knows the age of Neville and asumes that Ginny is of the same age...Ginny's in 5th, Neville in 6th)

"Please, Peeves." I said.

"Please? Okay, I believe that he is in the trophy room…"

"Pppeeeeeevvveeesss…"

"Yes, your Bloodiness?"

"Leave the students alone. I hear that there are more interesting things upstairs, as in the girls bathroom…Apparently Pimply's got a new bathroom! You should go make fun of her!"

"Of course, Mr. Baron" and Peeves left, zooming upside down.

"Ron…Harry…" came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione?" I called, "What are you doing here?!"

"I was talking to these two idiots about respecting ones privacy when…"

"Ginny!" Ron said, "Why Neville? You could do so much better than him! Hell, you have done better than him! Plus, what were you doing with him alone? In a classroom?!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "This is no different from us!"

Ron turned bright red and muttered something about being older. All the while Harry was just standing there, turning pinker by the minute, it must be awkward being the only one in a group that's single.

"Hello, is this where the Nargle exhibit is?" sang a familiar voice.

* * *

A/N-

PLEASE check out my poll (and vote) because every poll of mine you do helps me write...how? you ask, because I can't come up with names, but I can fit personalities to names. Right now only 11 people have voted in my poll and I would like to have at least 20 before I post that story on here...

Anyways, please read and review.


	2. LUNA?

A/N-This is really short, I know it is, but I like my chapters short...

* * *

Ch.2 Neville's POV

The moment I heard her voice my heart raced. I loved everything about her, and yet I was dating her friend. _But I couldn't dump Ginny now. We had created too many memories. But yet Luna's blond hair and blue eyes were calling out to me. She wasn't_ normal_, but then again neither was the trio, or Ginny…I was used to un-normal-ness..._

"Oh, hello guys." Luna said, "I saw Peeves upstairs and we had a very nice conversation. He said that there was a very nice and interesting Nargle exhibit on this floor…so where are they?"

"Not here, Loo-Luna" Hermione said, still unable to get over the whole 'Loony Lovegood' thing.

"Come on Nevie. Let's go outside." Ginny said and pulled my hand toward the door. I took one more look at Luna's loveliness and then followed Ginsy.

--

Ch. 2 Ginny's POV

I wasn't trying to be rude to my best friend, Luna, but my time with Nevie was limited, as was my time with _him,_ but I prefer our time alone. Alone with _him_ was better. As Nevie and I were walked outside, the sun was beginning to set, so the sky was my favorite color.

"Come on, let's go by the lake." I said, and he followed me to the lake. We sat by a tree and admired the sunset over the lake. The giant squid was visible just under the surface in the distance.

I laid down with my head in Nevie's lap. I stroked his arm and looked up to his eyes. Fred and George were visible across the lake, but my eyes were only on Nevie. But I didn't love Nevie, but I liked being with him. But I enjoyed being around _him_ more. Nevie and I made out by the lake, like other couples for about an hour, by then it was getting cold, even when sharing body heat.

"Come on Ginsy, let's go inside now, I still have homework, plus it's almost time for dinner." With one last kiss we walked hand in hand back towards the castle.

"Hello Ginny," said Luna when we passed Hagrid's hut, "Hello Neville" she said eyeing me. It was obvious that she was testing me, and my restrictions on my boyfriend. I would have to tell her later that she could have him if she wanted, I wanted Harry. _Harry Potter._ There, I thought it. I want Harry. I looked at Neville with guilt, but when I looked at him, I discovered that a conversation had happened while I was thinking.

* * *

A/N-So that was my very short ch. #2...I wrote this during math class when there was nothing better to do...lol...we had a substitute.

Is anyone curious as to what the twins were doing? Any idea what other random characters I should bring in (such as Peeves...or the 'Bloody Baron')?

So yeah, you know the drill, push the little perriwinkle button and say something!


End file.
